Love? Happens
by Mimick P.Story
Summary: Arthur wished for his Fiancè to come home, but there is a surprise waiting for him in Washington D.C when he goes to meet his editor's friend.
1. chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he sat at a table tea in hand as he observed from the sidelines the activities of the citizens of London going about their day. He shut his book in defeat as he couldn't focus on the bloody thing, and leaned on his hand as he waited for his food to come.

" Olá Arthur! How have you been?" Welcomed Carlos as he brought Arthur his food, English Scones with cream and jam, his favourite.

"I've been better Carlos, the company is appreciated though" Arthur replied as he took a sip of Earl grey from his Canteen.

" No, No something is bothering you" Started Carlos, a grin stretching across his face at Arthur's exasperated expression , he continued,

" Or rather someone my dear Anjo"He finished as he put both hands on the table leaning forward towards Arthur, Who buried his face in his hands at his friends actions , but nodded weakly.

"A-ha!, I knew it! I knew it as soon as you walked in that Someone or Something was bothering you!" Rushed Carlos as he sat himself fully across from his embarrassed friend who still had his face in his hands, but was peeking from his fingers.

"Who is it?, tell me and I'll-" He started as he began to roll up his sleeves with a murderous expression on his face until Arthur put a hand on his arm that seemed to calm him down a bit .

" No one is bothering me, it's just I miss him..." Chuckled Arthur at Carlos' antics but faded into a whisper as his face fell somber.

Carlos relaxed as he sent a comforting gaze his way as he realised who.

" ah, is he not home yet?" Said Carlos who was now more calm and relaxed.

" No, and I'm due to travel to Washington in three days ... I'm afraid I'll miss him" Arthur said as he absentmindedly played with his food, twirling the cream round, as his face remained somber.

" Don't worry Meu Amigo, he will come back to you, by the way what are you doing in Washington? " Carlos asked his face laced in confusion.

" My editor wanted me to go there on a plane to meet a friend of his, then I'm there for a vacation, I'm also going for my friend Kiku, he said he wanted pictures of Washington, Though he did ask to have me in any picture possible...his face was very red too, maybe he was sick?" Pondered Arthur as he remembers how red his Japanese friend was. Carlos grimaced at Arthur's oblivious nature to those who are attracted to him.

" Well Good luck Meu Amigo , I'll see you in how long?" "A month" " ah yes a month, see you till then!" Concluded Carlos as he got up and took Arthur's empty plate, and when Arthur got up to pay Carlos told him no, ' No need to worry that pretty face anjo querido! It's on the house' despite Arthur's protests .

Arthur sighed as he put on his hat that shaded his face, tipping it slightly to Carlos as he made his way out of the small cafe owned by said friend, and towards his apartment that he usually occupies with his lover, until he went off to serve in the war in Afghanistan to be a hero.

'Well I'll just have to wait for my hero to come home' Arthur smiled as he made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to Papi by Jennifer Lopez while reading!

The day was sunny and pleasant in Washington D.C the birds were singing people were minding their own business, everything was well-

Wait

Who is that?

A young man in his mid twenties with a body lean and toned, but pale skin without a blemish in sight. Dressed in a white button up shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows tucked in navy blue skinny jeans with a pair of brown military boots. His hair was a sunflower blond that was messy but looked soft as hell. Who's face was heart shaped and soft with a natural pale blush due to his paleness, and his eyes were so magnificently green which were framed by dark eyebrows and-

OK getting off target here- he was gorgeously beautiful ok? And his name was Arthur

The young man was just exiting the hotel elevator when he caught the eye of a certain man with long wavy blond hair with blue eyes and a stubble. The man was just on his phone when Arthur walked by, and, seeing him walking him away, grabbed the nearest rose like a true Frenchman and ran after him. Arthur was just outside the hotel admiring the view as he smiled at a florist across the road, then proceeded turn and walk to his car that he rented, missing how the Florist dropped his box of flowers.The Frenchman lost sight of him when he got outside until he caught sight of him again, and was about to follow him, if he wasn't tackled by the Dutch Florist from before, The Dutchman snatched the rose and proceeded to follow Arthur. A tall couple consisting of a 5'8 female with long curly brown with amber dyed ends with a pear shaped body along side a lean male who was taller than her by 2 inches with short dark curly brown hair considerably paler than his female partner walked past them giving them them a confused glance made of Blue and Brown, then to the man who was being chased.

Who was apparently oblivious to anything around him.

They made their way out of there as more men fought for the rose, Arthur proceeded to cross the street as it was particularly busy the day before, so he had to park it far away from the hotel. And with Arthur's magnificent powers of ignorance,

He missed the car crash behind him.

The Drivers of the vehicles quickly got out as they went to snatch a flower to give to Arthur, they were quite fast runners too, they were Italian that's why. As Arthur caught the sight of his car he hurried his pace, eager to get to the airport with time to spare. He liked being punctual that's all.

Which is why he missed an Albino Prussian who had seen him on Facebook crash through the window holding a bunch of pink flowers he grabbed from his table in the Internet cafe.

Arthur fingered his ring necklace as he passed a jewellery store, unaware of the Guys coming down from the roof above, as they went to tackle the growing crowd behind our oblivious main character.

A bus pulled up as multiple men piled out to try their luck only to be pushed and tackled down once they made it out of the vehicle. We see a Mexican man grab a bottle of Alcohol from a waitress, as an Estonian man snags a handbag from a accessories table. They both try to offer them to Arthur and fail, the Estonian getting tackled and the Mexican being lost in the crowd.

Arthur nearly reached his car and was grabbing his keys as a Spanish man with chestnut hair walked beside him trying to give him fruit,

"I've got good fruit ,Papasito "! The Spaniard coaxed, While Arthur shook his head 'No thanks ' as he got into his car.

" You sure? " He tried again, only to be waved goodbye as Arthur pulled out of the curb.

As he was driving, a muscular German with slicked back hair took a German Shepherd puppy from the display window of a pet shop, and chased after Arthur's car. Puppy in hand the German kept up with the window side of our favourite Brit trying to woo him with a puppy, Arthur awed, but politely declined as the German fell behind . Arthur noticed a man with not-too-long-but-Still blond hair with a looped curl wearing a Canadian flagged jumper leap over a crowd of men on top of a moose. The Brit gasped in shock but kept driving.

Arthur finally noticed the growing crowd of (gay) men when he saw Multiple drop down from the road above, he worried for their safety, but was relieved when they landed on trees and started to climb down.

Arthur yelped when a man with spiked blond hair (what's with the blondes?) jumped on to his hood and windscreen ,telling him to stop in a danish accent, Arthur did so, but he was so shocked that he slammed on the brakes, effectively launching the man off his car.

Arthur was freaked out enough so he drove off, swerving around the Dane as he did.

There was chaos everywhere as a literal army of men were running around, all snatching flowers from either stores or each other, with multiple battle cries raging out loud.

Arthur had to swerve onto the sidewalk as cars were rushing each other on the road.

He nearly hit an large Russian man holding a bunch of sunflowers in his hand, until a much smaller Finnish man tackled him out of the way, this surprising as the Russian was probably twice his weight and build.

After making it out from the car-crash road he slammed on his brakes as more men appeared before him. He looked behind him to see a car that was on fire toppled over. As more chaotic acts were done: Men tried to steal flowers from themselves, More cars were tipped, Arthur saw a man on a motorcycle fly over a passing bus, roses in hand.

Arthur could only wish that he were here to save him.

He heard a tinkle, but was distracted by two identical Italian twins with curls pulling him up and setting him down on the hood as he was turned and fell into the arms of a tall swede and the Dane from before. He was spun upside down and landed on the concrete, and in his confusion he noticed that he could hear music playing, loud and clear, when he looked he saw multiple speakers blasting the song, but looked broken. 'Ah that's where the music is coming from' he thought in a daze, but then remembered that he needed to get out of there. He spun around to try and find a way out but unfortunately couldn't.

He noticed that the men were dancing slightly to the music that was playing, but dismissed it as another strange thing that was happening to him.

Arthur found an opening, but found that the men started to follow, so he held out a hand, as if to push them away, and they went back a little.

He started to laugh nervously when they started yell 'Hey!, Hey!, Hey!' Repeatedly and tried to swiftly make his way outta there, his hand still outstretched as though to keep them at bay. He weakly yelled along with them as he tried to escape, thinking it was a revolt of some sort, and if he played along they wouldn't hurt him.

When he was blocked, he tried to dance along to the music like the others, by swinging out his arms, bending them a bit as he moved his hips along. Arthur was momentarily confused when they started to dance with him and proceeded his earlier efforts to get out.

He ran to what he thought was freedom from the chaos around him, but found that it was blocked by more men. Where are they coming from?!

His thoughts stopped when he was picked up by a Scott with bright red hair, dark green eyes and eyebrows similar to Arthurs.

"Alistair?!"

"Aye!"

He was put his elder brothers shoulders horizontally as Alistair spun him around.

" I can't believe this is happening!!!" Yelled Arthur as he was spun around until he started to pat the back of Alistair to put him down.Everything seemed to get louder and more chaotic and he couldn't take it-

"STOP!!!" He yelled, hands outstretched.

And everything stopped.

Men paused on either side of him, and stayed still, panting harshly. Even his own brother was still.

He pondered on this for a second before trying something.

He leaned towards his left, his arm stretching out- and the men on the left leaned back, still breathing hard.

He silently 'huh'ed and turned to his right.

He stretched out his arm but this time he raised it slightly, then dropping back down into a hunched position.

They followed, but with their bodies.

Arthur smirked at an new idea that came when he heard the broken speakers start up again.' Let's test this then'

Arthur threw his hands up then down, as the men jumped and fell. He raised them up his legs as he straightened his previously hunched form. Then he did something that he thought he would never do in his lifetime.

Arthur led a flash mob.

Everything he did, his followers matched, it was like he was in a music video or something.

Then,

"W-woah!"

The Russian from before lifted him up and on his shoulders, making Arthur very disoriented.

Making him miss a very important man making his way towards the crowd.

The man was tall, reigning 6ft with broad shoulders that were covered in American General Uniform. His sandy blond hair was covered by a black cap laced with gold.

With an American tan his stunning blue eyes stood out even from behind his glasses.

His name was Alfred.

He was Arthur's Fiancé .

He picked up his walking pace when he saw Arthur landing in multiple arms as he was flipped many times.

Then they started to swing him.

"W-Wooaah!"

Up

"H-heeyyy!"

Back

"Ahhhh!!"

And up!

Finally, Arthur spotted Alfred when he was lifted up and was filled with hope, hope that his Fiancé could help him, then yelled as loud as he could.

"ALFIE!"

Alfred started sprinting when he heard him.

Then he reached the crowd that had his Arthur and caught him bridal style when he was being flipped again.

Arthur sighed out of relief when he was caught, and clutched to Alfred when he heard the crowd behind him groaning.

Alfred made his way to Arthur's car, with Arthur still in his arms. (Not that he was complaining, hell no, he liked this very much)

He put Arthur down so he could get into the car, and buckled in the drivers seat as Arthur began relaying his day.

"Y-you wouldn't believe what Happened Alfred!, so many people appeared and-"

Alfred smiled at him as he began driving back to the hotel to get Arthur's stuff.

He's got a private jet ready for them at any time to go home, and takes note to give his Lithuanian friend Toris those tickets to Poland, he deserves them for informing him that Arthur was in Washington.

Now all he has to do is wait to get to the hotel, and then home in London, for a proper welcome home.

"Missed ya Babe"

" I missed you too Love"


End file.
